


lntermission

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Post-Hogwarts, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: Written for the Muggle Movie Challenge on Grangersnape100.





	lntermission

-o0o-

"It's not like Hermione to miss an Order meeting," fretted Ron. Others around the kitchen table murmured agreement.

Harry, treating a hex burn on Ginny’s arm, nodded tiredly. "If she were on another mission for us, we’d know it." He turned to McGonagall. "Do you have any idea where…?"

"No, Potter, unless… Oh, Severus, do you think she could be in danger?"

Severus reluctantly stepped out of the shadows. "If you like, Minerva, I will do my best to find Miss Granger," he said.

The meeting resumed as Severus left Grimmauld Place. He suspected he knew where she had gone.

-o0o-

He Apparated with a _crack_ into a disused shed in Croydon, then took to the streets with purposeful step. Within a few minutes, he reached the picture-house, with its garish marquee offering four different movies. Scrounging a few quid from an inner pocket, he bought a ticket and entered the lobby. Threadbare carpet did little to muffle the jangle of videogames.

Which film would she have chosen? Severus stood still, considered everything he knew about the young woman who had stolen his heart. Then he bought a small popcorn and went off in search of a love story.

-o0o-

The darkened theatre was half-empty. Severus quietly sat down beside Hermione. She never took her eyes off the screen.

"Do I have to go back, then?" she asked sadly.

"No, not yet.” He offered her popcorn.

On the screen, some earnest young man was declaring his love to a teary-eyed woman. Severus envied the simplicity of Muggle movies—stories of a bright, hopeful world, so far from this endless wizarding war, where a man was free to make a proper home for the girl of his dreams.

She leaned on his shoulder, and they finished the movie in silence.

-o0o-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Muggle Movie Challenge on Grangersnape100.


End file.
